A network processor is a device that executes programs to handle packet traffic in a data network. A network processor is also often referred to as a network flow processor or simply a flow processor. Examples include network processor integrated circuits on router line cards and in other network equipment. In one example, a network processor integrated circuit is capable of receiving packets, classifying and performing atomic operations on the packets and associated packet data, and transmitting packets. Processors on the integrated circuit are called upon to perform processing functions that include using hash functions and hash tables stored in on-chip memories to find data structures that store information pertaining to different types of packets. A processor on the integrated circuit may also be called upon to determine and to log updated packet count and byte count information into appropriate tables in memory. As throughput requirements increase, ways of improving packet processing time are sought.